Dave's New Year
by Gimli McGuyver
Summary: a simple New Years gift to the fans of my work. features Dave, Trigger and the brand new OC, Jumpstart.  slight song-ficcy. contains references to alcohol. oneshot


**Dave's New Year groove**

Trigger had just come down the stairs in Fluttershy's house wearing the shirt and tie rarity gave him for heartswarming.

The New Year was upon equestria, smiles on the faces of everybody. The lot of them were invited to Canterlot castle for the new years party, Celestia had even put Pinkie Pie in charge of the festivities. One could wonder just how she had the energy. I knocked on the front door, as the door swung open; Trigger looked at me with slight disdain, like he always does. "Hello, Dave" he said nonchalantly. The guy didn't look to happy to see me, can't say I blame him though. As he beckoned me to the sofa to wait, he broke the silence "so, where's twilight?" the musical pony asked.

"Ah, she's still getting ready," I sighed glumly "Rarity's helping her out, much like fluttershy is helping Dash" I chuckled. "Well least it's not too bad," Trigger patted me on the back "least we're out to just have fun" he smiled.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash effortlessly hovered down the steps. "Well, the carriage is waiting, everyone," I stated, as they walked out the door, I stood up and followed the carriage at a slow pace.

Arriving back outside the library, I opened the door, walking in to get a tie thrown at me, the red tie I lent to Spike. I glanced down to double check, and then sheepishly put the tie on. "Okay so I forgot the tie, it'll only end up around my head like a bandana" I chuckled.

I knelt down to pat spike on the head. "Well, you girls ready?" I shouted up the stairs, hearing a collective "just a minute". One by one, the ponies came trotting gently down the steps.

"Hey there, sugarcube," Applejack said in her southern accent, smiling away. "You lookin' forward ta the fancy party?" I simply nodded.

The second pony to land on the ground floor was Rarity; I glanced over to Spike, who had little hearts in his eyes.

I signalled him to be a gentlecolt, he took the initiative gladly. Finally, my jaw hit the ground, as did a set of hooves and purple eyes. "So, how do I look?" She asked. I wasn't sure of what to say. She had her hair tied up into a kabuki style bun, two long locks of her mane gently floating in the air, held in place by hairspray of course. She was wearing what seemed like a floral kimono. I raised my hand to close my jaw. I stuttered and floundered for a moment, attempting to find the right words, settling on "Gorgeous" and "beautiful" thrown into a mix of sounds, I was silenced by a kiss on the lips.

After hearing the faint sounds of people giggling, we hopped into the carriage. I noticed the guitar case in the back and smiled, "trigger, are you performing tonight? If ya want, I'll join ya" he smiled the biggest smile I've seen on his face so far. "Dude, how about an oldie from our world?" I asked, grinning.

"You mean?" I nodded, stopping him from ruining the surprise.

"Do you think that Jumpstart will be there?" I asked Rainbow, she simply smiled, looking out the window, watching the scenery go by.

"Well, he is family," she glumly stated, not knowing much about her uncle. "But, he sent me a letter, the band's split up"

"Ah well, no worries" I smiled. The rest of the journey I sat humming an old song, one which spread peace and harmony across the globe.

The door was held open by a servant pony, clad in a pristine suit. The guardsponies were in their usual armour.

I looked around taking note that every thing was back to how it was. The fountains were all fixed up. The place looked more peaceful that it did several months ago.

A smile crept across my face as I noticed ponies recognizing me not as a monster, but a hero. I didn't mind that much, and yet I little voice inside my head was screaming "you love me, you really love me" while holding a miniature Oscar award.

"Ah Twilight, my faithful student," the motherly tone carried throughout the entrance hall. I watched as Twilight ran up to nuzzle her former tutor. I couldn't help but smile.

While walking around, I noticed a pink blur zipping around the place. I heard a loud gasp as the pink blur jumped onto me. "Hi Dave!" the hyperactive party pony bounced around happily. "Dave, Princess Celestia would like to speak with you" I heard a serving pony speak. I thanked the pony as I walked back to the entrance hall.

"Ah Dave, I heard you and Trigger have a surprise planned for us," I nodded "is there anything you need for it?" I started to list off the things, but then heard a chuckle coming from behind me. "Dude, if you'd have spoken to Dashie, I'm sure she would have helped"

I took a glance at the pony speaking; behind him were an earth pony and a unicorn, smiling. "You must be Jumpstart, Tower and... BonBon?"

"I used to play bass in high school" the cream coloured mare chuckled.

I called Trigger over, putting our heads together. I explained to them the idea, being a clever clogs, I asked Tower if he knew the memory share spell. He nodded, and used the spell. I shared the drum beat, guitar parts, bass parts and lyrics of the song. Recoiling back, I felt a little dizzy. BonBon had gone red in the face, "oh my… I didn't think Twilight was that flexible" upon hearing this, my face blended into the colour of the tie.

As I walked off, I perched myself by the bar. "Oh hey look, it's the hero of the hour, why so red?" the bar-pony asked with a chuckle. I looked at him for a moment, placed a palm on my face. "Heh lets just say it was a fun 5 hours, if you get my meaning" the pony then chuckled again, "what will it be then? Beer? Stalliongrad vodka?"

"The vodka will do me nicely…with a bit of coke please dude" I smiled, the blush slowly creeping back to whence it came. Taking a hearty swig of the cocktail, I watched as ponies danced the winter blues away, celebrating the death of the year.

With glass in hand, I walked over to twilight, downed the drink and extending a hand.

"Would milady like to dance?" I said in my best posh accent. She giggled with glee, taking my hand. I nodded to the jazz band. They started to play a nice little number, a number I recognized all to well. We were fox-trotting over to the band stand. I noticed the microphone. I met her lips once more; "I'll be right back love" I winked. I jumped up onto the stage. The band stopped playing, but I smiled, lent in and whispered something. "So you ready for this?" they nodded. I grabbed the microphone, and with a chuckle I started the countdown. "Mares and gentlecolts… there maybe trouble ahead," I chuckled.

"But when there's music and dancing and love and romance…" music kicked in once again. And I began to sing. Watching the ponies all smile and enjoy the music made me think about life in equestria, the New Year bringing me hope. I stared doing a little jig, seemingly possessed by the spirit of Fred Astaire.

"Let's face the music and dance" I finished singing, stepping off the stage with a smile. "Monkey, you still have the microphone" Twilight stated before kissing me on the cheek. "I know, love, it's for a surprise" I looked at the clock, noting that I had an hour left. "Want a drink?" she nodded. I dragged her to the bar.

"So this must be the lucky mare, huh? What'll it be this time?"

"I'll have the same again chief, and for you, Twilight?"

"Ummm…. I'll have what he's having" she smiled.

Taking a sip of the concoction sitting before her, she smiled that same smile she had that night. "Hey Monkey? I've had a better idea of how to bring the New Year to a close" she said with a slightly drunken seductive tone. I took a glance at the barpony who was laughing away. "I need three glasses of whiskey, quickly" the barpony poured them out. I downed each one, and then shook my head. "That's better2 I pulled her into an embrace, locking lips, drunkenly tongue wrestling.

BonBon tapped me on the shoulder. "Dude, its time" I looked at the clock, nearly a full hour had gone past. I ran over to the band stand once again, and climbed onto the stage. Taking a glance over to Tower, I gave him a nod. The microphones were all set up, 5 beer mugs were sat nearby. I lifted the microphone up to my mouth, signalling the others to sing with me.

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
>And never brought to mind"<em>

the band kicked in, getting a feel for the groove,

we sang as one for a few moments, the band's togetherness made me grin. I started to sing on my own. As soon as we finished we grabbed the beer mugs, collectively shouted "CHEERS!" then downed the mugs. Then everyone proceeded to count down to the beginning of the new year. I ended up with Twilight in my arms, with a tear in her eyes. "your drunk" I chuckled.

"so are you" she giggled. Once again, we were locked in a loving embrace.

It was a perfect end to the perfect night.


End file.
